Saving Jinx
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Kacy is suppose to be normal. That would be true if he wasn't the Honorary teen titan Kid flash. Now a unknown group of villains have kidnapped Jinx and Kid Flash has to save her, with a little help from the H.I.V.E five.
1. Secrets

Prologue, Running Passion

I love to run. I can't stop. It's my passion. Of course I obey the most important rule when I run in a track meet. I don't use my powers. My name is Kacy. You might know me as Kid Flash. I've escaped the H.I.V.E five or six as I like to call them. I've helped the teen titans destroy the brotherhood of evil, with a little help from Jinx, of course. That doesn't mean that she's good. After the fight with the brotherhood of evil, Jink went back to the H.I.V.E.

[hr]

Chapter one, Secrets.

I rested on the wall outside of a building, waiting for my friends. I don't why they wanted me to meet them here. I was waiting on a street full of abandoned houses. I looked up, hearing a scream. I stood up, since I knew that scream.

"Jinx, I'm coming." I whispered as I ran toward the scream.

When I got there, No one was there. I looked around, looking for a way to see if Jinx was really here. I kept looking until I found a note that had a piece of Jinx's bright pink hair taped on it. I opened it, read it, and knew what to do.

The next day, I went to school, planning what to do. I ran into many people, since I was only thinking about Jinx. I held the note in my hand, with was a bad idea, since I had to chase after it. Ny friends were worried.

"Kacy! Earth to Kacy!" I looked at my friend. "We're worried. You're blanking out." I sighed.

"Sorry I'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Dude. You're beeping." I heard it too. I checked my pockets. Then I remembered. I had stopped the H.I.V.E. Before I left, Gizmo had put a tracking device on my arm so I couldn't try to stop them without them knowing. I tried to get the tracker off, but it wouldn't come off. I pulled up my sleeve. Gimzo's big green G was flashing. I stood up.

"Kacy? What's happening?" I looked at the friend who asked.

"Wish I could explain. I should go before the H.I.V.E gets here." I ran out of the door.

I waited for the H.I.V.E. The first H.I.V.E member I saw was See-More. It wasn't hard to spot him. I didn't turn around as I called out,

"I know you followed me." When I heard footsteps, I turned around. My friends were watching me.  
>"K-Kacy?" One asked.<br>"No Maria! That's not Kacy. Kacy would never keep secrets." I looked at the guy who said that.  
>"But Allen!" Maria said. Allen glared at Maria.<br>"No buts Maria!" Allen stormed away with all my friends following. Maria stayed.  
>"We have secretes too." She looked at me. "You'll have to face Allen again." Maria ran off, leaving me with those words still in my head. <p>


	2. Teaming up with the HIVE Five

_**AN: I thank you for the reviews. I just want everyone to know that the name Kacy is not Kid flash's real name and Kid flash's real name is Wally West, but I wanted it to be different. Thanks for understanding. Another note here. I don't own Teen titans. The only characters I made up were Allen and Maria.**_

_**And thank you Love_is_killing_me. If you didn't ask me to 'Please continue', this would still be sitting in a notebook, disappearing and never seeing the world.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter two, Teaming up with the H.I.V.E Five<p>

"You don't know where she is?" Gizmo asked.  
>"Why would I know? She was with you. I'm not her keeper." I told Gizmo. Billy tried to hold back a laugh, but See-More punched his arm. I saw my classmates watching me. I bet they thought I was part of the H.I.V.E five. No way. Gizmo sighed.<br>"I guess I can trust you." I nodded. Gizmo explained what happened. Then he explained his plan.  
>"It's really risky." Gizmo nodded.<br>"You should be fast enough." I sighed and stood up.  
>"I'll try. We're going tonight right?" I asked. Gizmo responded with a nod.<p>

That night I was back on that road. This time I wasn't Kid flash. I was Kacy. I walked down the road, trying to act like I was lost, which wasn't easy. _**Building Five. Don't Forget.**_ Gizmo's voice said. Only I could hear it. Gizmo was a genius, but I would never tell that to him. We don't want him to get to much praise.

"I remember." I muttered under my breath as I counted the numbers. When I got to five I stopped. Gizmo was right. The door was wide open, like they wanted someone to come in. These must be some dumb kidnappers. After I stood there, wondering why they left the door open, I walked inside.

_Gizmo would love this._ I thought. The building was full of computers. There were conveyor belts producing computers and weapons. I decided to turn off the belts. I don't think that the weapons or computers were being made for the government. It was hard not to use my powers, since Gizmo wanted me to use them at the right second. I saw a door and walked into the door and then out. I was in a hall way. I let Gizmo tell me the way and I made my way to the back of the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So is this better than the last one? Third chapter should be up soon. Working on somethings. Sorry that they're so short!<br>**_


End file.
